Fairy Legend
by GreenQueen14
Summary: Ashlynn LaOrange was just another girl until 5 years ago, then a blood test failed. The FBI were sent after her, and she has been running ever since. Then one day in California, she is cornered, and zoomed into the Fairy Tail world. How will she get back, will she even get back at all? Rated T for mild language, maybe violence, and a love story. First time fanfic. I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Hell guys, GreenQueen14 here, and this is my first ever fanfiction. This chapter is a prologue, so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Hello, the name's Ashlynn. I am 17, and super tall. I would talk about about myself more, but I am running for my life.

My long, brown hair whipped in my Face as I turned corners, ran through allies, and tripped over pavement cracks. At times like this, I don't like being clumsy. But the sad truth, I am. I have always been like this. Running for my life. Why? Because apparently I am some crazy chosen one. It all started 5 years ago, backnwhen I was 12 years old. Some nurse gave me a check-up, and screamed after my blood test results came in. The FBI came in, and tried to explain to me that I had special and unique abilities. I had none of it. They were going to run tests on me, but I managed to escape before we entered the building.

They've taken all I care about. They boarded up the doors, and set the house on fire with my family inside, making it impossible for the 5 of them to escape. Then I was on my own. They hunted me down time after time, and I have managed to escape.

They have given up on capturing me, and have decided to kill me instead. They figured that the less running the better.

So here I am, running from helicopters, soldiers, and every other unit the FBI have. Ah, hell.

I ran as fast as I could, dodging trees, and trying to see in the pitch black night. It was wintertime in California, and although there was no snow, it got dark at night, and cold. I turned into an alley, and tried to catch my breath.

The frigid air crept onto my skin. I was only wearing a plain white tank top, and camo green sweatpants, that were super baggy, with elastic tying them to my body mid-calf. But I didn't mind. My running was keeping my body warm. I had put some deoderant on myself this morning, so I didn't stink that bad. Whew, I was tired.

"Get her!" A voice yelled from the entrance of the alley. I guess that my break is over. I sprinted along the dirt and gravel path until I reached a fork in the road. I turned right, touching the wall as I passed. Doesn't everybody do that every now and then?

They chased after me, while I skewer myself with poles and trash lying on the ground.

'A little more, Ash. Get it together.'

I turned left once more to find a dead end. I thought it only hapoened in the movies! I guess I was wrong.

I thought about my life as I slunk down to my knees. About how I had nobody to love. I had gone to school, but I had never had a boyfriend, first kiss, let alone liking anybody. They had all laughed at me when I told them I only have 2 outfits. My uniform, and what I was wearing now. My teachers scolded me for being absent too many times. I never told anybody. Maybe this is for the better.

Helicopters, and at least 200 soldiers surrounded me. The president of the FBI facility assigned 5 people to kill me. The rest left, they have better shit to than this. The 5 guards laughed at me. I glared at them.

"Do you know who you are dealing with, scumbags?" I threatened.

"A little girl with angelic wings, who has awesome talents, annoying the boss, and running away." One of the guards stated flatly, while the others snickered. The held up their spears, and prepared to kill me.

"Exactly." I said, smiling. Then, the fighting began.

I kicked the first guard in the face, and knocked him out cold. Way to go, Ashlynn. The second guard went down just as easily. Two of the remaining three guards grabbed each of my wrists. I used their momentum, and my awesome strength to pull them together, and they colided in front of me, with hurting heads, they passed out.

The last guard knew that he could not win against me, so he stayed still. His hair swayed in the breeze, and fell on his face, covering his eyes. He nodded his head, gave me his spear, and threw me a lighter.

"Don't live this nightmare any longer. I will be watching, so don't do anything stupid." He turned to leave.

"I know you will make the right choice, cousin."

I knew that this was my only chance. He would probably get killed fir pulling a stunt like this, so I am going to make the most of it. I pulled all of he bodies into a pile. When they woke up, they are going to be suprised to hear I did this. I walked away from them, and ran to the only place fitting for my end. My family's grave.

Time skip. [Family's Grave. Similar to Karen's]

I got a bonfire going with the lighter the guy with orange hair gave me. I knew what I needed to do next. I slunk down to my knees. I had already eaten tons of numbing pills, so it should be painless. I brought the spear, and brought it into my heart. I gasped. Even though I could not feel it, I could still feel all if my organs react to it. It got harder to breath, think, or even move. I waited until I was almost gone, then I jumped with all of my might into the fire. It felt like an ekectric blanket as I fell innto eternal sleep, knowing that they can't use ashes in their experiments. I smiled.

I had won.


	2. Whaaaa?

Hey guys, I am back again. Don't own Fairy Tail, blah blah,blah. I hope you enjoy.

Pain filled my head as I groaned. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I didn't think that dying included soft, silky beds. It was very nice, actually. The pale pink sheets easily moved as I lifted them to look at myself.

I looked down. Something didn't seem quite right. My chest felt bigger, and I had very soft skin. My arms and legs looked pathetic, and I worel a sleeveless purple night dress that went down to my mid thigh. I had nsver been this exposed before, and it felt weird.

I scanned the area around me. It was a fairly large room. 3 of the 4 doors were open. One was a huge bathroom, and I couldn't quite see the second one. The third had what looked like 1000 dresses were contained. On the exterior of the door hung a long, wooden framed mirror.

I sprang out of my bed, and walked over to the mirror. What I saw horrified me. I had my normal brown hair that hung midback, but the rest of me looked alien. My eye color had stayed the same, a bright, 'Host' blue, but I looked older. My legs were so thin, as well as my arms. I couldn't hurt a fly like this!

I began to curse as a girl around the same age came out from a doorway. I remember her. I watched anime as a child, and had finished many series before the incident. I remember this. Lucy? No, I am definitely dead. Yep...

"Who are you?" She asked politely. "Another sevlrvant I am not aware of?"

"Not your damn servant, genius. I don't know where I am, and I am pretty sure I died. Can you help me out a bit?" I asked impatiently. This is crazy. It feels too real, and it is making me nervous.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I don't think you died, because you are right here. How strange..." she said, ending with a puzzled look.

"Yea, I know who the hell you are. I just jeed to get out of here." I gulped thinking of Lucy's dad. He could come in here any second now.

"Hey, do you think you could help me escape? I am plannng on escaping in 2 weeks." She said, hiding some of her excitement. Right. I need Lucy to escape in order for her to join FairyTail and love Natsu and all that crap. "We could go together!"

I pretended to think it over. "Fine, but you have to pretend I am a close friend, closer than Levy." Shit, I just gave myself away to her!

She gasped. "How do you know about Levy? What is with you?"

"It's none of your damn buisness."

"Oh come on. If you don't tell me, I will tell my father that you intruded through my window. She smirked and I squeaked. I squeaked? I would never do that normally.

So, I startedfrom the very beginning. Not the anime part of course, but the rest if it. My house burning down, the appointment, the chase, the lighter... my life.

By the end we were both crying. It was 4 in the morning, so nobody noticed us. I finished the story at the end of my life, and waking up here. I didn't expect her to believe me, but she did. She was asking me all of these questions I couldn't understand. But in the end, it was clear as day. We were going to escape, and head to Fairy Tail, as friends. No more hiding, no more secrets for the two of us

Lucy has a great heart, but she has no chance of escaping alive. Her frail body vs. hundreds of guards? Don't think so. So every night, I would think about our plan, while traning my body to become the fighting machine it always was. The strange thing was that everybody except for Lucy thought I was Jude's daughter, like I had been here my whole life.

Soon, in 3 weeks, I had hulked up again, and looked like me again. So, that was 1 week passed the deadline, but Lucy was fine with it. Tomoorrow, we were going to make it out. Tomorrow, we are going to become free!


	3. The Escape

Hello guys, GreenQueen14 here. I know it's been a couple days since I posted a chapter, I think. So, here's a new one for ya. I don't own Fairy Tail, yada yada. I had one or two reviews, and that made me really happy for those of you that did. It inspired me to write another chapter. I hope you enjoy! -14

Ashlynn's POV

I crept down the stairs, one baby step at a time, to the 3rd floor. This floor had all of the security rooms, servants' courters, and crap like that. It also included Jude's room.

The hallways were dark, but I could see well enough without the light. I had done this before many times while trying to escape, them. I shuddered. Their name gives me the creeps now.

As ninja as a teenager in a purple dress could be, I snuck over to the security room hall. I turned left to face it, and saw 4 doors. 2 security rooms were filled with guards, as I could see through the wavy glass doors. The other two have security camera crap in them.

I needed to take them out, so I sneaked towards the camera room. I took my handmade weapon out of my bag. For the weeks I trained, I created weapons out of forks, knives, and everything else I could find. So, I created a slingshot for the security cameras, throwing knives, and a bunch of other crap hidden by my new gray cloak. The internet is a great way to by stuff these days! That's me for ya. Ashlynn style.

I threw a fork at the security cameras outside the doors, and opened the first one to find 3 people at the watch. I took them out quickly, and silently.

The second room wasn't so lucky. They saw me, from the security cameras, and armed themselves. The only one without a weapon was calling for backup down the hall.

Crap, but no crap. I managed to take the three out, but I got away with a bloodied lip. Better than them, anyways.

Both of the camera rooms were clear. I hacked into the security systems, locking all of the doors and windows. I know it sounds stupid, but it was part of the plan. Just wait and see. I also shut down the alarm and camera systems.

I exited the 2nd room, which was across from the 1st one, and looked right. There was an emergency exit door, but I knew it was locked. After throwing two pillows on a chair, I ripped off my gray cloak, and threw it on top of them. Purple dressed girls weren't really criminals, were they?

I looked to the left, and saw around 20 guards charge in my direction.

"He's in security room 213a! I yelled at them. Then, I quickly pushed through them as if I was trying to get away. They kept running to the security room as I passed. I smirked. What dumb butts. I ran quickly behind them, and as soon as they were inside, I quickly closed and locked the door behind them.

Go me.

Now that security was taken care of for the moment, I leaped down the stairs, skipping two at a time. Down on the main floor, there was a huge, circular fountain you find in movies. I was supposed to meet back with Lucy there.

|2... flights... later...|

I finally friggin' made it to the main floor. I exited the stairway to see exactly what I was afraid of. Jude.

I looked at the fountain to find Lucy unconscious laying on one of the benched. It gritted my teeth. What was I supposed to do now? I was sweating like crazy, and feeling very warm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, you worthless brat!" He yelled at me. He fumed up even more when I smiled.

"Getting out of this craphole! What the hell do you think YOU are doing, you lifeless businessman!" I retorted back. Okay, enough talking crap, time to beat him up, and escape with Lucy, who was beginning to just wake up. I could hear faint footsteps on the stairs as well.

Hell.

I punched him in the face. Both Lucy and Jude looked very surprised, and gasped when suddenly my hand burst into flames. I jumped back. I had frigging FIRE magic? I tried it again, and my entire body glowed red.

Suddenly, my clothes felt different. More like my old ones. I looked down to see that they had changed. I now wore a black tank top with orange trim, and a white skirt with the same orange trim. I had a black belt that goes with it all. Isn't this outfit familiar?

Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I grinned, and started fighting with Jude.

Yeah, he had learned some attack moves while beating Lucy up, but I easily blocked them from my experience of FBI agents. I knocked him down easily. He looked at me fearfully, and I grinned, and grabbed his white, cotton gloves. It would top the outfit.

"Who a-are you?"

"I'm Ashlynn, suck it." (Highschool DxD reference :D)

Once he was out I dragged Lucy inside of the fountain, and opened one of the large draining squares on the floor. It was big enough to swim through, with a 2" air pocket at the top of the pipe, so we would be able to breathe.

"Start swimming, bro."

She looked at me like I was crazy, but then did it anyways. I've had to do this a couple if times back at home. Speaking of home, what caused the lady to scream? What was so wrong about it? Does it have to do with my fire magic?

Back on track, Ash!

I took off the excess of Lucy's dress, while she hesitated, but did the same. She dove in, and I followed after. If the maids weren't so busy, this place would be a ton dirtier. But, it was actually kind of nice in here. The swirling water pushing us further, nice air brakes, kinda like a swimming pool!

We swam around 50 feet before we finally got to exit through on of those prison bar outlet things. We slipped right between them, and out into the world.

We were free at last. Plus a new outfit!

What a great way to start the day.

Like that plot twist? :D

Anywho, Yes. My real name is Ashlynn, and I use a lot of words that I use. I don't swear, but that kinda *cough* spices *cough* it up. If you have a problem with this, please tell me. thanks!


	4. Into Town

**Hello Guys, Ash here, and I am back with another chapter. It has been a while since I've updated, and I am sorry, for the few who are reading this. :D**

**So here's 2 chapters of this story. I don't own Fairy Tail. Sighs.**

Lucy and I watched the sunrise together on a farm near Hargeon. The birds chirping, a light breeze, no people trying to kill me. I was lovin' it!

"Hey Ash?" Great, she already gave me a nickname. How nice of her. Back when I was little, I was always called Ashes because I destroyed everything I touch. Even my closest friends called me that from time to time. I guess it makes sense. I have never been that friendly anyways. Sigh.

"Hmn?"

"What's with the outfit?"

"I don't know, really. I guess it's because of my newborn magic." I said casually. Oh yeah, right. MY FRIGGING FIRE MAGIC! So cool. Wait, could I be like Natsu?

"Ohhhkay. Anyways, do you want to go into town?"

"Sure, but let me try something. Do you have those matches I told you to get from the gardens? We were going to burn the place down with 'em, but I see there is no need."

She was an itty bit confused, but she gave me one anyways. I lit it, and sucked in like I was planning on eating it, which I was of course. The fire sucked into my mouth, and I coughed. Lucy stared at me with wonder and some, 'are you crazy?!' Kind of look. I grinned, and started dancing around. I was a fire dragon. I am soooo COOL! Yayayayayayayayayayay!

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I stopped dancing and ran up to her as we started heading North-West, to Hargeon.

First off, I made a fortune collecting Jude's money, and we easily bought ourselves an apartment. Yes, yes. On Strawberry Street, her usual house in the anime.

We went to all sorts of places, looking for items like keys, and other useful magic things. We got tons of stuff, and crammed it into the apartment. Now we can check that off the list.

I am very rusty on what we had to do next. I watched it 5 years ago, and I had other things running through my mind in that period of time, so, I don't remember shit.

We decided to wander around a bit, until we came across a very handsome guy claiming to be Salamander. I think I've seen this guy before...

The man saw us behind all of the other lovey-dovey girls, and winked. He flashed his hand at us, and after that, I couldn't think straight.

"Salamander is so hot!" I said dreamily. She looked at me like I was crazy. I know this situation is messed up, but his face filled my mind. I couldn't take it.

"Ooh, aah," I chanted with the crowd. Then, what seemed like a traveler passed into the middle of the circle of girls.

"Igneel?"

I suddenly felt that my brain started working again. Hey, I think I know this kid. Natsu? Yeah, that's right, I think.

I watched in shock as the crazy girl fan club I had been in beat up the poor boy. I quickly ran over to help, while unknowingly leaving Lucy alone.

Lucy's POV

I didn't know why Ashlynn was acting that way towards the obvious frod. That was a love ring. What an idiot! Well, it was a while ago that she acted that way, because she started running towards the boy that was getting beat up. I stared at her in shock as she started plucking girls of 2 by 2, and throwing them away with a boost of her fire magic. The boy looked terrified, but looked completely awestruck by her.

I was interrupted by the man with the ring. He touched my cheeks, sending chills down my spine.

"Don't you want to join Fairy Tail? He asked me. I do, but.. but...

"Get away from her you bastard!" I heard Ashlynn yell at the guy. I was taken aback as the pink haired dude flew into a building. I was even mire shocked when the man in front me was hit in the back of the head with a fireball, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

"Ah, crap." She said to herself. I turned to look at what she was talking about, and saw a flurry of pink hair running towards us.

This is going to be a long day.

**Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps me continue the story, and feel a little better about my writing skills. Please check out my profile for more info. Thanks!**

**-14**


	5. Into Town: Pt 2

**Hello Guys, GreenQueen14 here, I'm back with yet anther chapter. I am sorry if there are a couple of mistakes here and there. Is this too boring? Let me know. Reviews really boost me up. Thanks!**

Ashlynn's POV

He came running towards us, but I don't think it was for fighting. He had that happy gleam in us eyes. Did he know me from somewhere?

"Hey! Thanks for saving me out there. The name's Natsu. Anyways,... who are YOU?" He asked rather rudely. My looked at me up and down, pausing at my chest for a short moment, which earned him a death glare. He jumped back in shock.

"My name is Ashlynn... Emberheart. This is my friend, Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet the one and only Salamander."

He sarcastically bowed, and we all three laughed.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Lucy asks politely. We both agreed, and we went into the nearest restaurant.

"So, tell me, why are you wearing girly versions of my clothes?" He questioned before digging into his meal. How was I supposed to answer that? 'I have your fire dragon magic, and I magically changed into these clothes...' hahahah, no.

"Umm, my dad gave them to me when I was little." I blurted out without thinking. I face palmed myself when Natsu dropped his steak bite he was about to eat. This was even worse than the other idea!

"Ignweel?" He swallowed and respoke. "Is you dad Igneel?"

Who the hell is Igneel? I remember him a little... his name. That's pretty much it. Now, what do I tell him?

"I don't remember my father very much. My family died when I was very young. Around 12 years old. A very sad story I will have to share with you another time." I growled the last few words.

"Yea, it's like, TOP SECRET." Lucy imitated my grouchy mood, and I couldn't help but laugh at this. Natsu smiled halfheartedly, I stared at him, and I could sense suspicious in his gaze. Along with something else, what could it be?

"Hey Natsu, guess what? Ash and I are both wizards! We are hoping of joining Fairy Tail, the best guild in the world! I am gathering keys to become a celestial wizard, and Ashlynn is working on her fire magic. Oh, I guess this doesn't really make sense to you..."

Natsu's jaw dropped and he looked at me as I sat and listened to Lucy blabber on and on about Fairy Tail and stuff. Wow, she is being really dense right now.

I paid the bill of around 2,000 jewels after we finished eating.

Ok, now what do I do now? If Lucy doesn't get into the guild thing, the rest of the entire show is dead, and I will be stuck in a void, never getting out into the real world. We've gotta get into Fairy Tail somehow...

We said our goodbyes to Natsu, and parted. We headed back to the apartment, taking a shortcut, which was probably full of gangsters. Great.

"Ashlynn! Help me!" Lucy yelled. I looked back at her to see 2 people grabbing her arms. A shirtless guy, and... Natsu?

I started towards her, but something stopped me, grabbing my wrist. I whipped my head around to find a woman with red hair and armor. Although she was around 6 inches taller than me, and had 3 times as much muscle mass, we had around the same body shape.

(Mages usually only work on their mental strength, which helps boost their body strength, creating strength over time. Ezra on the other hand, works in both equally, resulting in awesome strength. I don't know how the heck Natsu got his muscles. )

On with the story!

I looked at her, and tried to twist my wrist out if her grasp, but it didn't work as well as I planned. She only gripped tighter, and I let out a grunt.

"Stop moving. As soon as we hit the road, you can tell us all about your time with Natsu."

"Hn? Natsu, I am going to kill you."

She smiled evily at Natsu. Then, she hit my head, and I all went black.

**NOTE: Ok people, the rest of the chapter is Natsu's point of view to what happened. Don't worry, it isn't too long. But if you are going to skip it, you will miss some story. Thanks!**

Time Warp [3 hours ago]

Natsu's POV

"Operation S online." Happy whispered, as he flew up the stairs of the 2nd floor.

"Copy that, officer Blue. Silent mode initiated."

The blue cat turned around to reply to me, which was down the stairs, but I looked in horror at Happy, who kept flying up. Erza!

Happy stopped, and slowly turned around to find Erza's death glare shot right at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" She yelled at us.

"U-uh, trying to ask you to go on a, mission with you?" I stuttered nervously.

"Fine. Get Gray. I just claimed a quest worth 2 million jewels. It's retrieving two girls, and returning them to the Heartfilia household. We are leaving in 1 hour."

I groaned. This was not going to be fun.

"Lets split up. Natsu, Happy, head notinourdirection. Gray and I are going together."

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Happy flew towards the other two as they started walking away.

"Get back here you idiot!" I yelled at him. Gray laughed, and the 3 disappeared into the crowd. That ice prick. He must've bribed Happy. Sigh.

I walked around town, eating free samples of this and that, until he heard something coming from the street next to him. His hearing sense kicked in, and he could hear it a little more clearly.

"I, salamander, shall perform my next move! You lovely ladies are in for a real treat!"

I sprinted around the corner to find a man with purple fire magic, showing off to around 20 girls. Could this be my dad?

I suddenly saw 2 girls walking towards the group. I was hidden in the shadows, so nobody has noticed me yet. One had blonde hair, and seemed to be jumping around and talking to... a girl version of me? She had brown hair, blue eyes, white gloves, and looked very annoyed. I wonder why she is so upset.

The girl turned her head over to the man. He winked, and she was instantly drawn in. The blonde, however, did not seem interested. I need to save that girl! She might know something about Igneel.

Time skip [After saying goodbye and meeting back with the group.]

"So, did you guys find anything?" I asked them. They both shook their heads, and I sighed. I really wanted the 2,000,000 jewels.

"What about you, Natsu? Anything exciting?"

"Well, I did meet these 2 girls, one was a blonde celestial wizard named Lucy Heartfilia who REALLY wants to join Fairy Tail, and the other one named Ashlynn Emberheart who had brown hair, blue eyes, smelled like cinnamon, and was a fire mage, just like me." Everyone looked at him like I was crazy, until I had finished.

Gray looked at me more or less angry than he usually does. "Hot Head, do you realize those are the two girls we've been looking for this ENTIRE TIME!?"

Oh. "Now that I think about it, yeah. They are aren-" SMACK

"Natsu!" Erza yelled at me like I had smashed her strawberry cake. "Where did they GO!" Gray smirked as I explained the entire story.

"It looks like Natsu has a girl on his mind!" Gray said creepily.

"Shut up, Ice Prick."

"Do you wanna go, Flame Head?"

"Are you two fighting?"

"NO SIR!"

"Good, then let's go."

Happy sighed as the 4 walked into the town to find their reward.

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks! -14**


	6. The Road

**Hey Guys, I am back with yet another chapter. Tracy, I know you are out there. Thank You for reviewing. :3**

**This is one of the longer ones, so… Enjoy!**

Erza POV:

I looked to the other boys as they grabbed, Lucy, I think? They tied her up and took her keys as I grabbed the fire mage and hoisted her over my shoulders. I was surprised that she was so light. Like, wow.

As we neared the carriage, Natsu sighed. I turned around to see Gray carrying the blonde behind me. I waggled my eyebrows at Natsu, and he growled at me. I smirked, and continued on. The Ash girl and Natsu, perfect couple. As he saw the transport ahead of us, he groaned.

Wow.

Natsu POV

Why does this always happen to me? A... sorta hot girl, is a fire dragon, which, btw, Luce told me at the diner, who could know Igneel, has to, is a mission request? Why? I sighed.

Erza looked back at me and waggled her eyebrows. Why does she, how can she... read my mind like that? That just pisses me off sometimes. I unintentionally growled, giving her the reaction she wanted. I wish I could just take her on in a fight now and then.

I groaned at the sight of the carriage as we were boarding. Again!?

[Time Skip] Ya don't say. XD

Ashlynn's POV

I woke up to the rattling of a horse drawn carriage. I groaned loudly, and realized I was sitting in someone's lap, I tried to kick them, but I was tied from my ankles to my neck in rope. I struggles to break free. I stopped, knowing I wouldn't be able to. I opened my eyes to see a shirtless man playing with my hair. There were two others, staring at me. Natsu included. He looked pretty upset... and motion sick. Please, don't barf, Natsu. You just ate.

"Wow, she's actually a lot smarter than you, Natsu."

"You wanna go, Ice*hic* ick!"

"You'd probably barf all over the place. Her hair is also like, really, really soft"

"That's *hic* it! Bring it on!"

"BOYS!"

I smirked. Wow, how did I get kidnapped by a couple of losers like those two? I needed to get them back somehow.

"Hey, can I sit up? I need to breathe." I asked the rather cold guy.

"Fine, but don't try anything funny stuff. The name's Gray by the way."

I sat up, and thought about him. Gray... who is he? Hmmmm... I think... he may be... hmmmm... I don't know. Ooh, is he the guy with lightning powers? I will have to ask him.

"So, Flame head is a fire dragon, what are you two?" I finally managed to ask them.

"My name is Erza. I am a knight with re-quip magic. Gray over there is an Ice-make wizard. Right now, we are taking you back to the Heartfilia Estate, and I would like to know why you two girls are on an S-class request worth 2 million jewels." The lady with red hair stated calmly.

She looked like she could kill, so I answered quickly. "We escaped with our lives, and a pair of gloves, from a huge mansion." I stumbled on my words a little, but it came out clearly enough for the group. The all looked my hands to see pure white gloves, with strips of black scattered here and there. Erza and Gray looked over to Natsu, and then back at me. Natsu, and then me, their mouths hanging open.

This seemed to last a while. What was so special about these gloves? I followed their eyes to see Natsu's scarf, the exact same pattern as my gloves. Ah, that's cool. But... what does it mean for me?

###########

Erza's POV

Is this happening? It is like deja vu, I will have to consult the master about this. But for now, I need to find out more on this subject. Sigh.

Gray's POV and opinion, just for you guys. 3

Too bad she was a fire dragon. She was so hot. Although, That Lucy girl was also pretty cute. I have a feeling that we will meet again someday.

Lucy's POV

I woke up to find my head on a red haired lady's lap, while she was sighing. I noticed I was tied up, and started to panic. I looked up worriedly into Ashlynn's calm eyes. They were a bright blue, with little hints of yellow. I've never noticed the yellow before. It looks good.

"Where are we..." I grumbled. A shirtless man snorted. Natsu almost got to punch him, before the carriage suddenly stopped, and he became lime green once again.

"You moron. We are here." He said calmly.

The armored lady helped me sit up in my seat, and began to untie me as I looked out the window of the carriage, only to find my home awaiting me. I jerked my head around to see Ashlynn. She was sitting down on the seat while Natsu was untying her strings. She noticed me, turned my way, and smiled mischievously. I started to feel a little scared, when-

SMACK! "Don't MOVE when I am trying to UNTIE YOU! Yelled the red head. I was about to say sorry when I looked at her guild mark, placed on her collarbone. Fairy Tail. Titania Erza!?

"QUEEN OF THE FAIRIES? SALAMANDER? GUY WITH NO NICKNAME?! NO WAY!" I squealed. I got kidnapped by Fairy Tail wizards? How could I have been so dense? Was it the fact that they didn't use magic?

Gray's POV

"Hey, I have a nickname, you know!" I said rather angrily

"Yeah, Ice Princess."

I glared at him. He had finished untying the fire lady, and was sitting in the field

"Or do you prefer Numb-Nuts?"

"You're gonna pay for that one!" I started chasing him around the field, only to be stopped by Erza. Man, that woman is crazy.

I grabbed Ashlynn's hands, and started wrapping her hands in rope. I was taken aback as Ashlynn whipped her head around. Our heads merely centimeters apart, I was scared shitless. I stared into her eyes. Were her eyes always tinted yellow? Not the white part, I mean the crystal blue part. The part that was the most beautiful.

"I can walk towards my death ON MY OWN, thank you very much."

And with that, she grabbed Lucy from Hot Head, and left towards the mansion without saying another word.

#########[14]##########

**I am sorry for a couple of mistakes I may have made. :3 **

**I am writing this all on my small tablet, a Nook Color to be precise. I hope you all are enjoying this series! Please review, it really boosts me up. **

**I know, I had a ton of short POVs, sorry! It just adds flare to the story. :3**

**I own this story and it's OC's, not Fairy Tail.**

**Thanks! [14]**


End file.
